The use of buoyancy compensation devices (BCDs) was to enable a scuba diver to maintain neutral buoyancy underwater and positive buoyancy on the surface, and is known in the technology associated with underwater activities. These BCDs contain one or more air chambers that can be inflated to facilitate upward movement of the diver, and deflated to accelerate the diver's descent. The BCD is inflated by using the air contained in the air cylinder(s) which are part of the diver's equipment. For inflation, the diver opens an appropriate valve specifically for this purpose. The air release from the BCD, on the other hand, is brought about by external pressure through a safety release valve or when the diver opens one or more discharge valves.
Traditional solutions regarding the need for proper BCD operation includes designs where the BCD is provided with a corrugated conduit, generally a tube of considerable flexibility, starting from the upper part of the BCD and provided at its free end with means for operating both the inflation and the deflation valves. The tube can be quite long and is secured on the lower rib cage in order that it remains positioned properly around the diver. Whenever the diver wishes to change his vertical position, the diver can access the end of the tube and operate the particular control, whether a button or a switch, that will bring about the desired volume change of the air chamber of the BCD.
It should here noted that a deflation of the BCD will diminish the diver's buoyancy and will therefore cause descent to a greater depth. As a general rule, this descent, which takes place rather slowly, does not imply any particular risks for the diver and the discharge valve may therefore be operated with relative freedom. The inflation of the BCD's air chamber, requires greater caution, since an excessive air inflow and a corresponding increase of the diver's buoyancy will cause a rapid upward movement with potentially dangerous consequences for the diver.
Given the situation presented, the appropriate instruction manuals and diving certification courses remind the diver that, on grasping the corrugated conduit of the conventional type, they should push the button on the power inflator device to allow air into the vest so you can float upwards and let air out of the vest by a multitude of means when they wish to drift downwards and descend further: in this way they will reduce the possibility of operating the wrong valve and the dangerous consequences that could stem there from, especially in emergency conditions. Inflation may also occur manually if necessary to allow the diver to rise toward the surface.
According to the conventional design and issues associated with inflation; inflation of the BCD is obtained by operating a push-button situated at the end of the corrugated conduit whether near the second stage regulator or near a control valve assembly, while deflation is produced by means of one or more of the following procedures: pulling the conduit away from the body, pressing of a push-button, or pulling a small cord that projects from the BCD. In each case, however, the diver must first find the operating means and this obliges them to make a more or less extensive movement or displacement of their arm.
Some BCD's are provided with a multiplicity of discharge valves and when the BCD has to be deflated, these can be opened simultaneously, using mechanical connection means that can be operated in the vicinity of the discharge valves. These valves generally are situated at the top side and bottom side of the BCD. In this manner, the diver can operate all these valves at the same time, choosing the position they find most comfortable according to the position of their hand.
In a situation where the buoyancy compensation device (BCD) is over inflating, or continues to inflate after diver demand has ceased, it is important for the diver to be able to removably detach any inflation supply air line that is attached between the compressed air tank and the BCD. Currently the normal procedure and design allows for use of a compressed air “quick disconnect” that with the manipulation (with several fingers of a hand) will disconnect the inflation air supply and the BCD. The quick disconnect may be near the inflation/deflation diver control. This invention by Roberts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,140) there is provided a quick disconnect and valve assembly including a coupling affixed to an underwater safety vest and adapted to be latched to a quick release connector attached to a scuba supply tank hose. The hose connector has a valve actuated by depressing a handle to supply air through the connector assembly to inflate the vest. When the assembly is unlatched, a spring urges quick release of the hose connector by forcing a tubular projection extending from the coupling out of mating engagement with a bore in the hose connector housing. A check valve in the coupling prevents escape of air from the vest.
This arrangement permits the vest to be inflated either from the scuba supply tank carried by the diver wearing the vest, or from the supply tank of a similarly equipped companion diver. A mouth tube permits the air in the vest to be breathed by the diver under emergency ascent conditions. The majority of the BCDS's including the power inflator and disconnect are located on the left side near the lower part of the rib cage such that the diver has to flex the adjacent arm at less than ninety degrees in order to find and pinch the coupling with the fingers and create a linear motion in the downward direction to uncouple the air line.
In terms of ergonomic efficiency bending the elbow to less than a ninety degree angle greatly reduces the strength of the hand and fingers. In an emergency situation, the ability to find, grasp and manipulate the disconnect compounds the difficulty regarding a possible immediate requirement that includes being able to quickly shut off the air source.
It is well known in the art that all the BCD's and/or other inflation/deflation devices are required by laws and regulations throughout the industrialized world to provide quick disconnect devices. All diver training requires divers to exhibit proficiency in manipulation of the quick disconnect. The present invention addresses a primary safety concern regarding the fact that it is known to those in the dive instruction field, that many divers have difficulty exhibiting the skill or strength or manual dexterity required to successfully manipulate the quick disconnect devices described above.